The Evil Witch
by DreamSeerXIII
Summary: Four year old Tsuna and his mother are on a train to visit Iemitsu. At first the ride is peaceful, but then a stranger comes in. Could this man be a witch?


**My second short story/one-shot.**

**This is my first Reborn story, so I don't know if it's gonna be good or not. But PLEASE review to tell me!**

* * *

><p>The little Tsunayoshi Sawada looked outside the window at the passing buildings. He and his mother were on board a train to visit the father who worked in a mine shaft. They were the only ones in this train car, so little Tsuna got to have a seat all to himself, while his mother sat on the seat across from his, preventing Tsuna's little brother Futa from falling over. She was focused on reading a book she found suspenseful and interesting. As for Tsuna, he kept staring outside.<p>

"We're in the sky," he said. "We're flying in the air."

"Yeah, I see," his mother said as Futa started sucking his thumb.

"But we're not in a plane," Tsuna said to himself. "But we're flying."

Tsuna went back to staring out the window. After a few more minutes of silence, he said, "I'm looking."

His mother looked up from her book. "What are you looking for?"

"Looking for evil ones," Tsuna replied. "They have red eyes and look mean and ugly."

"Fine," his mother caught Futa just in time as he nearly fell off the seat. Futa started crying.

"I saw an evil person." the little boy said again.

"When?"

"Just now," said the boy. "I told him to go away but he didn't. He was being bad to me."

"Stay away from those people," said his mother. "They're a bad influence."

"May I have a chocolate?" asked Tsuna.

"Certainly." The mother reached into her purse and held out some chocolate where the boy reached out to get it. "What do you say, Tsu-kun?"

"Thank you."

As Tsuna went to sit down again, the door to the other train car opened, and a young man came in. He looked rather strange because he had blue hair, tied back like a pineapple, and his eyes were strange too, for one was red and the other was blue. Tsuna stared as he walked past him and sat behind him. As the man looked up, Tsuna immediately turned back to look out the window. For the past few minutes the stranger kept looking down, so little Tsuna kept glancing at him. The man seemed to notice.

"Oh, hello little one." he said.

"Hello..." the boy said shyly.

"You were looking out the window," the man said. "What were you looking for?"

"Witches. You know, evil people," said Tsuna. "Mean and scary."

"Kufufu... Is that so?" the man chuckled. "Did you find many?"

"Yes." Tsuna stared the box of cigarettes in the man's hand. "My daddy likes those."

"All men do," the man grinned. "Someday you'll like them too."

Tsuna felt insulted. "But I'm a man already."

"Kufufu, really? How old are you?"

The way this guy acted made Tsuna suspicious. He decided to lie. "I'm eight hundred fifty seven years old."

The mother smiled. "He's four. Only four."

"I see," the man nodded. "What's your name?"

The boy felt suspicious again. "My name is Mr. Iemitsu."

"Tsunayoshi," his mother corrected. "Iemitsu is the name of his father." Futa tilted slightly, falling asleep.

"Your little brother is cute," the man complimented, glancing at Futa. "Do you love him?"

Tsuna smiled and nodded. "He's two and a half." For some reason he started to like this stranger.

"I once had a little sister," the man said. "Do you want to know about my little sister?"

Tsuna instantly jumped off his seat and went to sit beside the man. His mother smiled and returned to her book again.

"Shall I tell you about my little sister?" the man asked.

Tsuna nodded. "Well, okay then."

The man cleared his throat and began his story. "Long time ago, I had an adorable little sister. She was cute and cheerful and the most beautiful thing in the world. So you know what I did?"

"What?" the boy beamed. The mother smiled as she listened (even though she was still looking at her book).

"Well," the man continued. "I bought her a doll and a teddy bear and a million marshmallows. And then I took her and I wrapped my arm around her neck and then I pinched her and I pinched her until she died."

The little Tsuna gasped, and the mother's smile faded as she looked up from her book.

The man went on quickly. "After that I kicked her and I slapped her and then I picked up a stick and hit her and I killed her."

"But she was already dead!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Kufufufu, exactly! I wanted to make sure she was dead."

"So what did you do after that?" Tsuna asked, excited to hear more.

"Wait a minute," Tsuna's mother looked at the man, her eyes wide with shock of what he was telling her son, and by her son's reaction. "Just wait a minute."

Tsuna paid no attention to his mother. "Keep going!"

The stranger did so. "I took a big spear and stabbed her and kept stabbing her and then cut her up in pieces."

"Cut her up into pieces?"

"Very small pieces."

"Then what?" Tsuna started tapping his foot, unable to sit still.

"I threw the pieces away in the woods where a bear came and ate them."

"Ate all of the sister's pieces?"

"Yes." the man nodded.

Finally the mother had enough. She slammed her book shut and stood up. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she said, glaring. "Get outta here."

The man looked surprised. "Did I frighten you?"

"This guy cut up his little sister," Tsuna laughed.

"I can very easily call the police," the mother put her hand over Tsuna's mouth. "and kick you out of this train."

"Kufufu, then I might as well take my leave now." The man immediately stood up as the mother moved aside to let him pass. "Excuse me." He slowly walked away.

Tsuna and his mother were alone in the train car again. The mother uncovered her son's mouth and sat back down next to Futa, who was now sleeping.

"The police will EAT him," Tsuna grinned. "and cut off his head."

"Tsu-kun, sit still and be a good boy," his mother opened her book again.

Tsuna went back to his own seat and picked up the uneaten chocolate his mother gave him earlier. As the train came to a stop at the next station, Tsuna watched the man walk out the train and go down the stairs. His mysterious eyes gleamed in the sunlight.

"Hey, Mommy," he said.

"Yes?"

"Did that guy really kill his sister and cut her up to pieces?"

His mother replied, "No, Tsu-kun, he was teasing you," and added urgently, "Just _teasing_ you."

Little Tsuna shrugged as he nibbled on his chocolate. The train began to move again.

"He was probably a witch," he said. "He was probably an evil person."

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end. Hope you enjoyed reading!<strong>

**here, some things to answer when reviewing:**

**- The man (Mukuro) tells a story that is extremely violent, but Tsuna listens with excitement and interest. Around the world there all sorts of violent and evil stories that are supposedly children's stories. I think this kind of literature should be kept away from children. What about you?**

**- Do you think Mukuro really killed his sister? Or do you agree with Nana that he was just teasing Tsuna?**


End file.
